The Difference Between Makebelieve and Reality
by LittleBlueMonkeySponge
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION - Edward Leaves Bella In The Forest, Alice Doesn't Leave With The Other Cullen's She Goes To Find Bella. Bella/Alice You Have Been Warned. Rated T For Now May Change Who Knows.
1. Stay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! If I did Alice and Bella would be together!

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in the forest like in New Moon, but Alice doesn't leave with the rest of the Cullen's she goes to find Bella. Alice/Bella warning if you don't like don't read.

* * *

The Difference Between Make-believe and Reality

Chapter 1 – Stay:

'I can't believe he's going to do this!' I was furious now muttering to myself even though both Rosalie and Jasper were in the room and I knew full well they could hear me with our heightened hearing 'I can't believe he's actually going to do this to her!' I don't know how he could do this.

'He's only trying to protect her,' Jasper said sending a wave of calm my way.

'I know,' I said while giving him a grateful smile, if I didn't calm down I was going to wear a hole in the carpet where I've been pacing for what seemed like a year, but in fact had only been half an hour.

'I'm going for a run!' was all I said before taking off into the forest behind our house. The trees were a slight blur as I passed them, I loved to run and just clear my mind of all thoughts. I finally got to my favourite place, the top of the cliff; it had an amazing view of the sea and horizon. I could sit here for days just watching the sea's calm waves and the sun rise and set.

'What should I do?' I asked to myself.

'Wanna talk?' I whipped my head around and my eyes met those of Jasper, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear him approach.

'I didn't scare you did I?' he was smirking at me now.

'No I just didn't hear you,' I replied and motion for him to sit.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a while before I spoke, 'I don't know what to do Jazz,' I confessed. Jasper used to be my mate, but that was before Bella came to Forks and then things started going downhill in our relationship. No one else knew that we weren't together anymore; Jazz and I decided we wouldn't tell them because we didn't want to be interrogated.

'What do you want to do?'

That wasn't an easy question, and I honestly didn't have a clue, 'I don't know Jazz, I don't want to leave you guys, but I also don't want to leave Bella!' This whole situation was driving me crazy and I welcomed the waves of calm Jazz was sending me.

We sat there watching the waves crash against the rocks below before I voiced my decision, 'I'm going to stay Jazz, I can't leave her...not like this, I've seen what it will do to her. I just can't leave her to go through it alone!' I looked up into his golden eyes waiting for him to say something.

'Are you sure that's what you want to do?'

'I'm Positive. I love her Jazz...I can't just up and leave her like Edward!' I saw the pain in his eyes when I said that I loved her, but it's true and I can't deny that we both know that.

'Ok, you have to call me!'

'How Could I not? I have no one else to talk to!' he smiled at that, he knew what I meant.

'Ok I have to go and catch the others before they leave without me!'

We both laughed as he stood up 'Bye Jazz. I'm gunna miss you!' I stood and hugged him inhaling his scent so I could memorise it, who knows how long it will be before I see him again. I released him and we both set off in opposite directions.

While running I remembered the vision of Bella after Edward left her; she was curled up in a ball on the forest floor sobbing_. He could have at least taken her home, bastard._ Sure enough that's how I found her she looked so fragile and innocent curled up like a child. I bent down slowly and carefully slipped my arms under her she flinched at the contact but never once opened her eyes.

'Thank you...Alice,' Was the only acknowledgement I got from her, my name coming out in a hoarse whisper that any human wouldn't be able to hear. Even though the state she was in broke my heart I couldn't help but smile at the fact she knew it was me.

With Bella safely cradled in my arms I took off running in the direction of her house, the trees flying past in blurs with the speed I was travelling. I gazed down at Bella frequently and noticed that not once did she open her eyes. When I reached her house I shifted Bella onto my back and climbed the tree outside her window, shifting her back around when I slipped over the windowsill and into her room placing her carefully on her bed.

I looked down at her she was soaked through from the rain, her hair sticking to the sides of her face, and her eyes were still shut tightly. This worried me a bit.

'Bella why don't you open your eyes for me huh?' She didn't answer, 'Bella..?' she cut me off before I could repeat the question.

'I'm scared that if I open my eyes you won't be there, that I'll still be in the forest, you'll all still be gone and I'll be alone.' Her words came out quiet and I could hear the fear in her voice.

I sat on her bed and wrapped my arms around her and she clung to me with all of her strength, 'Bella, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere you can open your eyes.' I watched as she thought that through and saw as one of her eyes slowly opened, she stayed like that for a second before both of her eyes shot open wide and she sat up and hugged me.

'Alice, you're really here?'

I smiled as she said my name again, it always sounded perfect coming from her, 'Yep,' I said smiling down at her. A look of confusion masked her face as she pulled away from me.

'Why didn't you leave with the rest of them?'

Now what do I tell her..._I'm in love with you and couldn't leave you..._no, that wouldn't do, 'I couldn't just leave you. I saw what would happen to you if we left.' Well it was the truth.

'So you stayed because of what would happen to me?' She questioned with a look of surprise.

'Basically, yeah.' She hugged me again.

'Thanks Alice.'

'You should go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning,' I caressed her cheek before standing up to go and sit in the chair at her desk, but she grabbed my hand and as I turned I was met with pleading eyes, she looked so vulnerable it broke my dead heart.

'Wi....will you....lie with me?' a pale shade of pink crept onto her cheeks as she looked down embarrassed.

'Of course,' she looked up and a small smile graced her lips as I crawled back onto the bed beside her. I lay down on my side behind Bella and she reached for my hand lacing our fingers and brought them round until they were resting against her stomach and shifted so her back was pressed against me, and when she was finally comfortable she stilled her heartbeat slowing and her breathing becoming more even.

'Thanks Alice,' it was so quiet had I been human I would have missed it.

'You're welcome, now sleep.' with that she fell asleep and the room was quiet except for our breathing and the occasional incoherent murmurs from Bella.

**A/N:** Please read and tell me what you think and if Is should continue or not. I will be grateful for comments on how to improve etc. Massive Thanks To My Beta **Multicolouredeyes! **She's an amazing writer so go check out her stories!

BlueMonkey

X


	2. The Talk

**A/N: **So here's another chapter, I'm worried that it won't be up to the same standard as the first, so please forgive me and let me know. Also I'm sorry if you guy's had to wait too long! And I apologise in advance this hasn't been beta'd because I wanted to get it up.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Twilight, Just Some of the Little Idea's In My Head That I like to Borrow Stephanie Meyer's Characters For! : P

**Summary:** Edward leaves Bella in the forest like in New Moon, but Alice doesn't leave with the rest of the Cullen's she goes to find Bella. Alice/Bella warning if you don't like don't read.

* * *

The Difference Between Make-believe and Reality

Chapter 2: The Talk

The night passed by too quickly for my liking and all too soon the sun was rising, my gaze shifted from looking out the window to Bella's sleeping form beside me, she looked so peaceful. How could Edward leave her? Was he really that blind to what it would do to Bella, or did he just not love her at all?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Bella began to stir. A smile graced her lips and her grip on my hand tightened, I wonder if she remembers what happened or whether she thinks I'm Edward.

'Good morning Alice,' she breathes out her smile getting wider, my smile mirroring hers.

'Good morning,' her hand left mine as she shifted so she was on her back and stretched her arms reaching over her head causing her top to ride up giving me a glimpse of the flesh below. I had to look away to stop myself from reaching over and caressing the soft skin.

'Did you sleep well?' I questioned to keep my mind off the temptations.

'Best night's sleep I've had in a while because of you.' She said opening her eyes to look at me for the first time that morning with a shy look and pale shade of pink on her cheeks.

'Well I'm glad to hear that,' I had to stop myself from getting up and doing a little happy dance.

'So you said we'd talk in the morning, it's the morning...,' she trailed off indicating for me to speak, but I needed to think about what I was going to say first.

'First you need to shower, and I'll go make breakfast!' That would hopefully give me more time.

'Fine,' she sighed as she begrudgingly got up and headed for the door turning in the doorway, 'you'll still be here won't you?' her eyes showed uncertainty as she looked at me.

'Of course I will, now go shower,' I saw her look of relief as she walked out of the room.

I walked over to her closet and picked out and outfit for her to put on and placed it on her bed before heading downstairs to cook her some breakfast.

Standing in front of the stove in Bella's kitchen I was glad for all the cooking channels and that I had spent time to actually learn how to cook otherwise Bella would be eating cereal, even though all food tastes and looks horrible to me cereal is one of the worst.

By the time I was plating up Bella's breakfast I could hear her coming down the stairs and I was dreading the conversation we would have.

'Mmmmm, something smells good,' I watched her take a seat at the table.

'Eat up and then we'll talk,'

I don't know why but I just love watching Bella eat, maybe it's because I can't and have no memories of what food tastes like. I watched Bella take her last bite before placing her cutlery down and pushing her plate away.

She looked up and we locked eye contact for a few moments before she spoke.

'So Alice, why did you stay? And don't repeat last night's answer because I know there's another reason.' I looked into her eyes contemplating my answer before speaking.

'Well I saw what would happen which is the main reason, and well you're the first proper best friend I've had that I can remember and if I left I'd miss you too much.' Bella smiled when I said I would miss her too much, but it was the truth just not the complete truth but I can't tell her that.

'I would miss you too Alice,' my smile now mirrored hers.

Bella's smile was now replaced by a frown, 'What's wrong?'

'What about Jasper, and the others won't you miss them?' Bella's eyes always showed so much emotion, and were now filled with concern and sadness.

'I will miss the others, but Jasper and I....' I trailed off not knowing whether I should tell her, whether it would upset her or not.

'Jasper and you what?'

'Jasper and I aren't together anymore; we haven't been for a while now.' Bella's face was full of shock.

'Why not?' now I get the 20 questions. I sighed deeply running a hand through my hair, this isn't easy to explain.

'Well we both knew that we weren't soul mates, but it was just kind of convenient to be together, and I do love him I'm just not in love with him anymore and we both thought it best to just end it,' if I were human I would probably be out of breath right now.

Bella's expression was showing both understanding and confusion at the same time, I don't even know if that's possible.

'So let me get this right, you knew you weren't each other's soul mate but you were together anyway? And now you've decided it's time to split?' she asked and the look on her face was just so cute I could kiss her right now, no control yourself Alice.

'Pretty much, yeah,'

'Oh,' was all she said, to be honest I was expecting a bit more but that doesn't really matter.

Now that I think about it she seems pretty relaxed for someone whose vampire boyfriend just left her, maybe she's in shock?

'So how are you?' she looked at me then after being in her own world of thoughts,

'What'd you mean?' She looked at me with a creased brow,

'Well Edward did kind of leave you last night!' It was as if a light bulb just went off,

'Oh that's what you meant...' She trailed off looking anywhere but me.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Now I was the one confused,

'Um....'

'Come on out with it,'

'Would you hate me if I said I was going to break up with Edward anyway?' She looked scared to say it like I would actually walk out right now, when in fact I was restraining myself from doing a little happy dance.

'No,' my answer was a bit blunt and quick.

'You wouldn't?' she asked sceptically,

'I can't believe you thought I would!'

'Well to be fair he is your brother, and I was just his Girlfriend,'

'You were not just his "Girlfriend" you are and always will be my best friend!' I didn't say, I stated, she looked as if she could cry just then.

'Hang on a minute, rewind, if you were going to break up with him then why were you so upset when he left?' Bella looked down then the edge of the table suddenly becoming extremely fascinating.

'Bella....?' She still didn't respond so I reached over the table, place my fingers gently under her chin and raised her head until we made eye contact, 'Why were you so upset?' she looked at me for a moment studying my face before answering.

'Well when Edward said he was leaving me...' she pause and I urged her on with a slight nod of my head '...well I was relieved because it meant I wouldn't have to tell him I didn't want to be with him anymore, and then it clicked that he said all of you were leaving, he wasn't just leaving me he was taking my best friend too.... and I-I just couldn't cope with that, losing both of you because I still love Edward I'm just not in love with him and I couldn't lose you both it would have broken my heart...' she trailed off as her little speech came to an end, and I know if I could cry I would be in tears right now I didn't know she cared about me that much, it suddenly dawned on me that my visions weren't what would happen if Edward left but if I had left also.

I got up walked around the table and gathered Bella in my arms before carrying her to the sofa in the lounge and sitting with her in my lap, she looked up at me I wiped away a stray tear with my thumb.

'I would never leave you Bella, you mean too much to me,' I smiled softly at her and she returned it and then buried her head in my neck and inhaled deeply while I kissed the top of her head also inhaling her sweet scent, which I could stand now because I know I love Bella too much and know I would never hurt her intentionally.

'I know,' Bella whispered into my neck and any human would have had to strain to hear it but to me it was crystal clear and full of emotion.

We sat there for a while Bella's face still buried in my neck and I was stroking her hair and just enjoying being close to her, Bella sudden looked up into my eyes and I could see that she was contemplating something.

She looked nervous as her eyes roamed over every inch of my face lingering on my lips as she began to lean in and I was momentarily stunned before I started leaning up, I was going slow to make sure she could change her mind if she wanted to.

She paused, our lips were inches apart and I could feel her hot breath on my face, she licked her lips and looked into my eyes one more time before closing the gap...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank You For Reading, Please Let Me Know What You Thin, But Of Course You Don't Have To!


	3. Confessions Of Love

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to update now instead of leaving it. I don't know what you'll think. And again I'm apologising ahead of time this chapter hasn't been beta'd. And I don't think any of the others will be either.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Twilight, Just Some of the Little Idea's In My Head That I like to Borrow Stephanie Meyer's Characters For! : P

**Summary:** Edward leaves Bella in the forest like in New Moon, but Alice doesn't leave with the rest of the Cullen's she goes to find Bella. Alice/Bella warning if you don't like don't read.

* * *

The Difference Between Make-believe and Reality

Chapter 3: Confessions of Love

_Previously - She paused, our lips were inches apart and I could feel her hot breath on my face, she licked her lips and looked into my eyes one more time before closing the gap..._

When Bella's lips met mine I was ecstatic what I had been wanting to do since I met her was actually happening and if I didn't know better than I would say I was dreaming.

Our lips fit together perfectly, and they were moving in time. All too soon Bella pulled back and my lips felt cold.

'I'm sorry,' she was looking down.

'Don't be,' I was trying to reassure her that it was ok, her head snapped up.

Bella's eyes were studying my face before landing on my eyes yet again, only this time when I looked into her eyes I saw a mixture of emotions fear, nervousness, lust, hope and.....Love?

This time I leant in, slowly so as to give her time to pull away I paused for a brief second inches from her lips just to double check before closing the gap.

This kiss was filled with more need and passion than the first, our lips moved at a faster pace and Bella's tongue swiped across my bottom lip requesting entrance which I gladly gave her and her tongue met with mine as we deepened the kiss.

My hands went to rest on her hips as hers tangled in my hair trying to bring me closer to her if it was even possible. We broke the kiss when it was getting hard for her to breathe and I rested my forehead on hers gazing into her eyes.

'I've wanted to do that for a while,' Bella breathed out while a light blush creeps onto her cheeks.

'Really? I've wanted to do that since I first saw you!' I smiled at her and she returned it before pecking me on the lips again.

I leaned in capturing her lips once again in a passionate kiss this one lasting longer. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing Bella and tasting her lips on mine.

Bella slid off my lap onto the couch beside me and started to lean back bringing me with her, never once breaking the kiss.

I was now laying on top of Bella one hand on her left hip the other resting on her cheek, while Bella had one hand in my hair playing with the short strand and the other resting on the side of my neck.

I broke the kiss so she could catch her breath and started scattering kisses along her jaw line and down her neck which caused Bella to moan, a sound I have decided I love.

Just as our lips reconnected I heard a key turning in the lock and we jumped apart still breathing heavily from our previous activity.

The door swung open and Charlie walked in closing it as he glanced in our direction.

'Hey girls,' He said as he turned around to hang up his Jacket and gun.

'Hey Chief,' I said with my usual Alice charm giving Bella a few seconds to catch her breath,

'Hey Dad,' She looked at me and nodded to the stairs as Charlie wandered through and sat down in his recliner.

'Alice and I are going to my room, see you later,'

'Ok, see ya girls,' His gaze drifted to the TV as he turned it on.

Bella stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me up the stairs with her, we entered her room and she closed the door before walking over to her bed and sitting against the headboard. I wondered over and sat on the end of the bed with crossed legs.

'So...' I started not sure of what to say.

Bella looked at me nervous again, 'That's one of the reasons why I was going to break up with Edward, I couldn't be with him when I really wanted to be with you,' Now for someone who can see the future I wasn't expecting that.

She looked at me expectantly but I couldn't find anything to say which Bella must of taken as a sign that I didn't feel the same as she turned her head away from me muttering to herself, 'Damn, I'm such an idiot,'

'You're not an idiot Bella...' I placed my fingers under her chin and made her look at me, 'That's one of the reasons I broke up with Jasper, and one of the reasons why I stayed,'

I leaned forward onto my knees and gently kissed her lips, this kiss wasn't full of passion or need, I was just trying to show my feelings and hoping that she wouldn't be too freaked out by what I was about to say,

'I Love You Bella, I have since I first saw a vision of you coming to forks,

She grabbed my hand pulling me towards her and into a tight embrace, 'I Love You too Alice,' Her warm breath tickled my ear and made me shiver in delight as a nuzzled into her neck and smiled against her skin.

We stayed like that for a while before Bella reluctantly pulled away, 'I have to go cook Charlie's dinner!' she said giving me an apologetic smile.

As we headed to the door she turned to me, 'Do you want to stay with us instead of being on your own in your house? I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind.'

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' Bella's face fell so I elaborated, 'It would just be too tempting, you and me in the same house, I don't sleep...' I trailed off and a look of realisation graced her features.

'Oh, ok then,' She smiled before pecking me on the lips and turning to continue out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think or any tips on how to improve. I hope You Enjoyed It.


	4. Up For Adoption

**A/N: **I am putting this fic up for adoption; I have no idea where I want it to go, I'm sorry for those of you who liked it and were waiting for another update but I couldn't bring myself to write any more, but I didn't want to just abandon it, so if anyone want to adopt it PM me. Once again I'm sorry.

BlueMonkey

X


	5. AN

**A/N: **This story has now been adopted by – katara4494.


End file.
